Le caniveau des étrons
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Définition : "étron, matière fécale de l'homme et de quelques animaux ". Une souillure qui, quand on a le malheur de la voir dans un caniveau, fait que l'on détourne alors ses yeux en se pinçant le nez, le tout avec un air de désespoir. Azkaban c'est le caniveau des déchets de l'humanité. Des hommes et femmes qui souillent notre société et dont les regards se détournent avec dégoût
1. Prologue

Lieu sinistre où le temps s'écoule lentement, au fil de l'eau croupie.  
Égout charriant les déchets de l'humanité.

Purgatoire sinistre où les âmes sont enfermées jusqu'à l'aliénation.  
Enfer sur terre où glissent silencieusement les ombres noires.

Antre de désolation.  
Où sombrent dans les méandres tortueux du Styx les esprits .

Azkaban terre de folie.

Ile de brume et de folie.  
Labyrinthe de pierres, de fer et de grilles.

Pourrissent les corps.  
Partent en lambeau les âmes.

Prison vivante.  
Nom qui fait tressaillir les membres.

Azkaban, la prison des sorciers.

Monstre décharné se dressant sur son piton rocheux.  
Créature cauchemardesque guettant ses proies.

Tour noire ou règnent les vautours.  
Voiles noires et visage cave ouvrant leur gueule béante.

Nourriture infâme et insuffisante. Paillasse infestée de morpions et de punaises.  
Rats venant ronger vos membres efflanqués.

Azkaban terre de désolation.


	2. La fleur noircie

Elle est là, assise dans la pénombre. Ses cheveux bouclés retombent sur son visage en un lourd rideau d'ébène. Sa robe grisâtre et souillée se relève sur ses fines jambes blanches. Son corps repose contre la pierre froide et suintante. De lourdes chaînes emprisonnent ses graciles poignets, la maintenant contre la surface rugueuse. Un mince balancement incontrôlable agite la silhouette décharnée. A genoux sur le sol jonché d'immondices, elle ne semble pas prêter attention à ce qui l'entoure. Prisonnière d'une bulle noircie par la folie.  
Les spectres se repaissent de ses souvenirs d'une enfance déjà si lointaine. Ils la laissent seule avec le spectre d'un avenir décharné et d'un présent brûlé et parti en fumé au détour d'un procès.

Un frémissement parcourt ses épaules, elle lève lentement son visage vers le jour qui se lève et transperce l'obscurité ambiante. Les mèches noires et grisâtres balaient son visage à la mâchoire prononcée, courent sur ses joues creusées, glissent sur ses yeux caves où brille une étincelle de cruauté. Douce caresse sur un visage si aristocratique. Ses lèvres se fendent d'un sourire tout en longueur et en dangerosité. Un mot cours maintenant sur ses lèvres où ses dents ont laissé leurs empreintes.

Un seul mot, un nom.

Un nom qui vient crever sur la barrière de ses dents. Un nom qui, repris en un murmure, roule sur sa langue. Un nom qui franchit ses lèvres en un mince filet. Un nom qui enfle, grandit dans l'esprit où il prend sa source. Un nom que, soudain, elle hurle à plein poumon. Une douce litanie qui la maintient en vie, l'enferme dans sa folie. Un cri où sa dévotion à son Maître transparaît. Un nom hurlé avec toute la force de son espoir, de son amour pour Lui.  
Une dévotion morbide et mortelle qui prend sa source dans son cœur noirci. Une fleur qui croit doucement et lentement dans Azkaban.

La racine du mal à pris pied dans son cœur brûlé par la folie.


	3. la voie de la grandeur

Il rêvait de grandeur et le voilà au fond du gouffre.  
Il s'était élevé dans les hautes sphères de la politique mais ce n'est que plus que du passé. Il paye désormais le prix de son inconscience et de ses idéaux.

Il ne sait plus vraiment pourquoi il a suivi cette voie. Sans doute par devoir familial. Aussi un peu parce qu'il se sentait supérieur à tous ces moldus. Mais surtout parce qu'il avait trouvé là un moyen d'obtenir un peu de ce pouvoir qu'il voulait tant. Maintenant il réalise que le maître ne partage pas le pouvoir. Il inspire seulement la crainte.

Lucius rêvait de hauteur et de grandeur comme d'autres rêvent d'aventure. Il avait voulut hisser sa famille en haut de l'aristocratie sorcière. Il lui était arrivé de regretter de n'avoir eu qu'un enfant : il aurait souhaité une famille nombreuse. Des enfants qui, par le jeu des mariages, lui auraient permis de créer la dynastie Malefoy. Une lignée prospère et noble.  
A la chute de Voldemort, il avait crevé le plafond de verre et dominé les autres de sa hauteur. Marionnettiste dans l'ombre, il s'était fait sa place dans la sphère politique. Des contacts importants, un nom ancien, de l'argent, une solide réputation et une ambition à toute épreuve : voilà tout ce dont il avait besoin.  
Il avait suivi le maître par tradition et devoir familial, et pour satisfaire une ambition aveugle due à sa jeunesse.

Et maintenant que lui reste-t-il ?

Un nom maudit, un séjour à Azkaban qui le détruit et un procès qui le ruine. Une femme portée à l'échafaud par une foule cruelle en manque de coupables. Un enfant qui paye ses erreurs et sa lâcheté.  
Dans le miroir, il ne voit qu'un corps qui ne le porte plus, une personne maigre et décharnée s'appuyant sur une canne qu'autrefois il ne prenait que par souci d'élégance. Ses cheveux longs et filasses, qui avaient fait sa fierté, lui mange un visage cireux où des yeux caves le fixe dans le miroir en or plaqué.

Il ne lui reste plus que les souvenirs d'une grandeur passée et révolue.  
Et les rires joyeux d'un enfant dans un manoir sombre et lugubre.


	4. La forteresse des larmes

Son heure approche, elle le sent. Sa vie s'en va avec le jour qui se couche. Lentement, son souffle s'épuise tandis que le soleil, paisiblement, décline.  
La fin approche et elle l'accueille avec soulagement.  
Seule, abandonnée dans cette culpabilité sans fin, elle veut que tout ça cesse. Aucune larme ne coule de ses yeux asséchés. Les flots se sont taris sous les tourments que ses détracteurs lui faisaient revivre en boucle. Des regrets, elle en a beaucoup. Mais pas pour son dernier acte.

Lentement, sa main pâle se fraye un chemin dans les replis sombres de sa robe pour prendre une gorgée de la flasque qui y est cachée. Une vie contre une autre : son dernier geste permettra d'épargner son fils tant chéri.  
Elle a beau tenter de voir ce qu'elle a raté pour qu'ils en arrivent là, elle ne trouve pas l'erreur. Un mari trop absent et l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui portait l'avait menée ici...les avaient menés ici.

Ses yeux s'étaient taris après le procès qui avait envoyé son unique fils en prison. Prisonnière dans sa forteresse de larmes et de regrets, elle s'était écroulée ce jour là. Et n'avait pas pu regarder en face cette main tendue par un fils l'appelant.  
Elle avait vu son mari, prisonnier de son désir de pouvoir, envoyer ici l'enfant de leur amour. Elle l'avait vu partir en prison sans espoir de le revoir. Envoyé à la mort.

Et c'est là, au seuil de la mort, qu'elle réalise qu'ils ont passé leur vie les uns à côtés des autres sans jamais abattre les cloisons qu'ils ont dressés entre eux, prisonniers de leurs solitudes.  
Doucement, lentement, elle sent son souffle se figer dans sa poitrine. Sûrement elle s'éteint, douce chandelle qui vacille. La mort est déjà là, s'avançant doucement. La pénombre envahit les lieux, un coup de vent et c'est fini.  
La flamme crépite puis s'éteint.


	5. Rabbit Hole

Il est là, accroupi dans la fange qui jonche le sol de sa cellule. Ses yeux noirs, fixes et vides, ses mains emprisonnées dans les lourds anneaux de fer.  
Les hurlements de ses compagnons rebondissent sur lui sans le toucher. Il est loin et son esprit erre dans un monde obscur.

Sans cesse, il revit les instants qui l'ont mené ici. Et sans répit, les images tourbillonnent autour de lui. Il a l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond tandis que, dans sa tête, des fragments de sa vie ré-apparaissent.  
Des visages, souriants ou lugubres, le fixent de leurs prunelles aux milles couleurs. Il tombe de plus en plus loin, remontant le temps dans sa chute.

Soudain, c'est le trou noir : il est arrivé au dernier souvenir qui lui reste en mémoire.

Et là, tout ce qu'il a vu au cours de son errance, dans le trou sombre, lui revient en mémoire. Adieu les souvenirs heureux, les mangemorts les lui ont volés.  
Devant ses yeux dansent les prunelles sombres de sa mère. Il revit les brimades qu'elle lui a fait subir.  
Mais cette fois-ci, James ne sera pas là pour le sauver.  
Envolés, les sourires chaleureux et les étreintes amicales. Emportés, les éclats de rire et les discussions enflammées. Effacés, les visages des amis. Il est bien loin, le temps des maraudeurs.  
Disparu, le misérable rat. Partit, le loup-garou. Et surtout, mort le cerf. Il ne reste plus que lui, seul, sans James.

Tapi au fond du trou, il attend. Il ne sait pas quoi encore, mais il attend.  
Il espère que James viendra le chercher comme il l'a toujours fait. Mais soudain il se rappelle, il se souvient. James et Lily sont mort. Mort par sa faute. Il les a tués.  
Comment ?  
Comment est-ce arrivé ? Il ne sait plus. Il se rappelle seulement de leurs corps, gisant là sur le sol. Et soudain, c'est comme si il y était.

Il se revoie devant la porte en bois. Il se tient là, tentant de retarder ce qui l'attend derrière cette porte.  
Faites qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard...  
Il tend sa main vers la poignée et rentre lentement, sa baguette devant lui. Une fois rentré, il expire tout l'air qu'il a retenu sans s'en rendre compte. Et là...là il le voit. Son corps est étendu devant l'escalier, étalé morbidement sur le tapis rouge.  
Il se sent tomber sous le choc.  
Il se recroqueville et là, à quelque mètres de la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, il se met à pleurer. Ramassé sur lui-même, il tressaute sous les sanglots qui le ravagent. Il n'ose pas le regarder, c'est trop dur. Il veut fermer les yeux et les rouvrirent devant ceux pleins de vie de Cornedrue.  
Epuisé, il rouvre ses yeux et contemple les traits de celui qui était son frère, qui sera toujours son frère. Il tente de fixer à jamais ses traits dans sa mémoire. Pour ne pas l'oublier.  
Mais l'image se brouille dans son esprit embrumé.  
Il se lève, tend difficilement sa main vers le visage blême et, doucement, lui clos les yeux. Il monte lentement les escaliers, craignant de voir deux autres corps étendus au sol. La maison, trop silencieuse, tremble sous ses pas qui font grincer l'escalier. Une lumière filtre depuis la chambre d'Harry.  
Harry. Merlin faites que…  
Ses yeux sont attirés par un reflet roux. Les cheveux de Lily forment un halo autour de son si beau visage. Ses yeux verts contemplent le plafond. Une unique larme vient s'écraser sur les joues de la jeune femme. Il regarde cette goutte glisser sur la joue blanche et se perdre sur la moquette.  
Il est vide, vide de tout. Ses émotions qui l'ont quitté.  
Son regard tombe sur une photo déchirée d'Harry sur son balai. Harry est-il en vie ? Il se ressaisit et se déplace vers le petit lit en bois. Le petit bonhomme pleure, recroquevillé dans son lit. Un petit bout de James et Lily qui, en le reconnaissant, lui offre un pale sourire. Doucement, il le prend dans ses bras et le ramène contre sa poitrine. Le petit niché au creux de ses bras, il se reprend. Il doit tenir bon pour lui. Il doit lui offrir un foyer et la chaleur d'une famille. Il n'a plus que lui au monde.  
Assis par terre, Harry contre lui, il s'effondre en pleurant sur ses amis qui laissent un fils derrière eux.  
Puis, il supplie Hagrid qui le trouve là, par terre, en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il le supplie de lui laisser Harry. Mais rien n'y fait et on lui enlève sa seule raison de vivre. La seule chose qui le maintenait encore en vie.  
Qui l'empêchait de ne pas sombrer.  
Maintenant qu'Harry n'est plus là et qu'il se retrouve seul dans cette maison, avec le corps de ses deux amis, il se sent basculer. La haine l'envahit et il se lance sur les traces du meurtrier.

Peter. C'est de la faute à Peter.

Il s'en souvient, ce misérable rat les a trahit. Il l'a cherché et, quand il a voulu se venger, Peter a disparu. Un doigt : Un minuscule bout de doigt et il n'y avait plus rien.  
Et soudain, il le voit.

Cette misérable vermine n'est pas morte. Elle est toujours en vie. Il contemple maintenant la photo étalée sur le journal qu'on lui a donné. Oui, Peter était en vie. Alors il va le trouver et le faire payer. Il est innocent, il doit sortir de ce trou, remonter à la surface et se venger.  
Cette idée lui permet de remonter le long du trou où il était tombé.

Lentement il remonte à la surface et, un jour, il le trouvera.  
Pettigrow. Peter Pettigrow.  
Deux mots, un nom.  
Qui résonnent dans sa tête et lui permette de remonter vers la surface.


	6. Dernier rire

Dernier rire

Peut m'importait d'être là pour ce que j'avais fait. Un crime, comme ils l'appelaient.  
Ces magistrats aigris ne devaient pas avoir d'enfant.  
J'avais effrayé ces gosses pour tout le mal qu'ils avaient fait… Je ne regrettais pas mon geste, je l'avais fait par amour.

Un amour qui me condamnait à la prison éternelle.

Les détraqueurs qui tournoyaient autour de moi n'étaient rien face aux regrets.  
Car les regrets qui allaient me hanter jusqu'à la fin étaient ceux d'un père aimant n'ayant pas pu serrer une dernière fois sa toute petite fille dans ses bras.

Douce Ariana pour qui je me retrouvais là.

Fragile poupée qui, d'un rire, faisait voler en éclat toutes mes peines. J'aurais aimé lui dire que les méchants, ce n'était pas nous. Qu'elle n'était pas un monstre mais qu'eux l'étaient : Ces gamins qui l'avaient terrorisée.  
Ici, dans cette tour, je rêvais d'entendre ton rire qui lézarderait les murs. Qui saurait surtout guérir mes blessures.  
Mais ici je ne pouvais que contempler les murs et la vie tant qu'y en a.

Comment pourrais-tu t'en sortir sans moi? Où allais-tu trouver la force d'avancer sans ton père pour te raconter ses joies d'enfance et tenter de rendre la tienne inoubliable ?

Elle était partit ta jeunesse, en même temps que moi. Elles m'avaient accompagné en prison, ton innocence et ton insouciance. Elles me tenaient compagnie, et je les gardais précieusement entre mes doigts joints.  
Qui serait là pour te parler du bon temps ? Il était maintenant en prison…  
Qui te lirait une histoire le soir? Il n'était plus là, ton père, qui te racontait qu'il faut aimer la vie et le don qu'elle nous fait.

Les yeux entre-ouverts, la tête penchée, je regardais le soleil qui s'en allait.

Le soir, avant de dormir, j'aimerais entendre ton rire s'envoler aussi haut que s'envolent les cris des oiseaux. L'entendre une dernière fois, juste avant de partir.  
Cinq minutes… il m'aurait suffi de quelques petites minutes pour te serrer dans mes bras. Un au revoir et je serais parti, juste le temps de graver ton rire dans ma mémoire.

Cinq minutes… juste le temps qu'il me fallait pour te rappeler d'aimer la vie.

Mais je n'ai emporté que tes larmes et les cris des enfants qui coassaient autour de toi. Vautours et charognards s'acharnant sur ma douce petite Ariana.  
Je rêvais de tes sourires et, au lieu de ça, tes perles d'eau me hantent.

J'avais peur pour toi, ma si précieuse enfant.

La peur m'a rongé et a raidi mes os.  
J'espère que les autres prennent soin de toi, tu es si fragile et rêveuse. Ne laisse personne t'arracher tes rêves et ton innocence.  
Et surtout gardes tes rires à portée de main et ne les laisse pas s'envoler.

 _Même si le temps est assassin et emporte avec lui les rires des enfants._


	7. La naissance d'un monstre

Je suis venue au monde dans un râle d'agonie. Un dernier souffle qui conduit à la vie.  
Mon existence fut obtenue en échange de celles de nombreux moldus. Je suis issue d'un bain de sang.  
J'étais déjà un monstre décharné avant mon éclosion. Etre abject, issu des pires manipulations de mon créateur.  
L'accouchement fut douloureux et sanglant. Mais mes babillements rendirent heureux mon maître.

Je suis venue au monde sur un caillou. Ile battue par les vents.

Aux origines était un petit bout de terre sur lequel des horreurs furent commises.  
Au commencement étaient les sacrifices et les expériences.  
Au tout début était une ile perdue au loin, dans la mer déchaînée.

J'ai grandi dans l'obscurité.

Je suis venue à terme dans la lumière crue, rougeoyante des flammes.  
Maintenant je suis là, aussi fière que sombre, je suis enveloppée par les ombres.  
J'ai grandi et suis devenue forte, je possède de nombreux secrets et pouvoirs.

Je croîs dans les ténèbres.

Ma tour s'élève au milieu des flots, mes murs sont couverts de sang et la mort rode en mon sein.  
Je caches des secrets bien plus noirs aux tréfonds de mon corps.  
Ossature d'os et de pierre, veines de sang et de boue.

Je suis venue au monde décharnée et obscure. Ma vie a payé le prix du sang.  
Le sang appelle le sang.  
Je suis meurtrière.

Je suis Azkaban.


End file.
